Umbar
The Havens of Umbar is a faction in the land located west of the fertile valley of Near Harad. It has switched owners many times, but its men are strong and free. Umbar is ruled by the two Kings of Umbar Kvesir and Dolgukhor in Dual Monarchy (a Duumvirate). Umbar is also a member of the pan-Haradrim union The Astrasi Empire, thus it holds close ties with most of the factions in Harad and many other evil factions. Umbar has close ties with Dol Amroth and The Ireldar through The Seafarers Alliance. History Umbar has seen many different factions rule it over the ages, and was swapped between the hands of great powers many times. The original inhabitants of this land are not remembered, although it is known that the region was fought over by Near Harad and Gondor. The recorded history starts with the arrival of Kvesir to the area. Kvesir, being a Near-Haradrim coming from Mordor to build himself a new life, has saw an opportunity in the area and constructed there the Gate of Umbar. Emperor Karseius '''of The Astrasi Empire, admiring his work, had offered Kvesir to join under the Empire as the Lord (viper) of Umbar, under Karseius. Kvesir happily agreed, and so the land for the future city of Umbar was chosen for him by Karseuis, who also built there a great black lighthouse, featuring a harpy which symbolizes the expansion of the Empire. Kvesir has also received a chair in the hall of the Astrasi Empire, in the Gardens of Beruthiel. During that era there were no other residents in Umbar but Kvesir, but it didn't halt him. After the passing of Karseius III, emperor of the Astrasi, the region was filled with a political vacuum, and many of the old Lordships within the Empire has crumbled (such as the Moredain, for example). But this didn't bother Kvesir and, being practically independent, he gained more power and members over time. This was around the time when '''Thain_Vibiras had first reached Umbar. He has introduced himself as an emissary of Numenor coming to establish diplomatic relations with Kvesir. While being shown around what would become the city, Thain had pushed Kvesir into the water of the port and struck him hard, declaring him an enemy of Númenor that deserves death - mostly because of the black lighthouse that showed allegiance to the Astrasi. That was followed by a series of skirmishes over the fort Kvesir has stationed himself in, done mostly by Thain. Later on Thain has called for reinforcement, and Atanvarno 'the King of Gondor came to his aid. This was the start of the 'Númenorean-Umbar war. The Númenorean alliance wished to add Umbar to their realm at all costs. The war resulted in a defeat of the forces of evil, however not all was lost. Evil, realizing that they cannot defend Umbar - nor even cooperate together to be able to participate in a siege - had no other choice but to surrender. Númenor saw this as an opportunity and offered Kvesir a generous peace treaty: to remain the ruler of Umbar under Númenor, but share his power with Thain Vibirias. To receive aid from Númenor in building the City of Umbar up, but to have Thain build his own version of it nearby - being inferior to Kvesir's city. Knowing that he had no other choice, the King of Umbar signed the treaty. After a while the relations between Umbar and the Númenoreans started to foil. Thain was building his own city in the land of Umbar and was claiming it was the "new" city of Umbar, although this violated the treaty between him and Kvesir. Although Kvesir and the Corsairs asked for aid from Númenor in building or in recruiting new members, they did not recieve any help. The Númenorean Council even excluded Kvesir from their debates, which once again violated their treaty. Kvesir's old mithril armour, which was looted by Atanvarno long ago and brought to Osgiliath, was not returned to Kvesir despite his pleas. A while later, in an attempt to get rid of Kvesir's opposition, the Númenorean Council has accused him of betraying Númenor and being a spy of the Dark Council. They were not able to strip Kvesir of his faction and lands, as per the server rules, and thus Kvesir and his faction were kicked from the Númenorean Alliance. Today the faction of Umbar is part of the Astrasi Empire's alliance and is ruled by Kvesir and by Dolgukhor, his former Steward, in a Duumvirate. Umbar holds the lands of Umbar and Tolfalas, although Thain_Vibiras, who is now known as Viceroy_Vibiras, still has a foothold in Umbar. Here is the treaty that was signed between King Kvesir and the Númenorean Alliance long ago, and was violated by Númenor: The former treaty between Kvesir and the Númenoreans "This document hereby declares the end of the war between Umbar and Númenor, and the addition of all of Umbar into Númenor. Kvesir, former king of Umbar, shall have joint rule of the said territory, along with Thain_Vibiras, beneath the authority of the kings of Númenor. The Lebethron fort belong to Thain_Vibiras shall also be under Kvesir's authority. All members of Umbar, no matter their rank, seniority, or participation in this agreement, will have the same rules applied to them as the rest of Númenor's members. Breaking a law will put you under the Master of Law's jurisdiction. Treason, murder, secession, insubordination, sedition, rebellion, and contravention are the most highly punishable, and will result in immediate exile, with lands and titles stripped. All claims must have sufficient evidence put forward before the Council. If any member of Númenor does anything against a former member of Umbar without valid reason, then they are to be punished likewise. All alliances made with Númenor extend to the members of Umbar, as they themselves are now citizens of Númenor, and are subject to all its laws. If any member of Umbar desires aid for themselves, them must tell a member of Númenor so it can be discussed with the Council."'' '' Builds Royal Haven of Umbar Built by Kvesir, it acts as the informal capital of Umbar. It also contains the Lighthouse with the Harpy that was first built by Karseius III to signify the alliance between Umbar and the Astrasi Empire. It is located near the Umbar waypoint, north of the big river that flows there. City of Umbar This city is located directly at the waypoint of the "City of Umbar" and was built with joint effort of Umbar and the Astrasi Empire. It is an important city, although the Royal Haven gets most of the focus and eventually the City of Umbar will be expanded once the corrupted areas around it will be fixed or reseted. Barad Aglar The tower of glory, built by Aglarion_II at the Haven Route waypoint, is used to train Corsair recruits. Legal Terminology "Umbar" is the faction of Umbar that is composed of players who cooperate according to the rules of the server. Umbar is considered a faction as long as it has at least 3 members, otherwise its members are considered "remnants" of the faction and may try to reform it but hold no right to alter its legal system. "The realm" is all the land that is claimed by Umbar, which are the biomes of Umbar and Tolfalas. "Umbarrim" Are the citizens of Umbar and they all have to abide the Code. "The Kings of Umbar" are the two monarchs that rule over Umbar in the Duumvirate system . One of them is titled "Iron" King and the other "Salt" King. Those titles are purely symbolic and both of the Kings hold the same powers and deserve the same respect. (they are also citizens of Umbar) "Corsairs" are Umbarrim who have been accepted as full members of Umbar. The Corsairs are sworn to serve the Kings of Umbar and abide the Code. "The Corsair Code" is a collection of formal rules and guidelines that bind all citizens of Umbar and are displayed in an obvious and accessible place to all to see. The Corsair Code 1. Status of Laws in the Code 1.1 '''Legislation '''1.1.1 A new law can be enacted if a draft of this law has been approved by both of the Kings. 1.1.2 If the Brethren Council exists a new law has to be approved in a vote before being implemented. 1.2 '''Enforcement '''1.2.1 It is the duty of the Kings to put to trial those who break the Code and to carry out their judgments. 1.2.2 If a Corsair breaks a law then he deserves a trial in front of the Kings who will decide on his punishment. 2. Government 2.1 '''Duumvirate '''2.1.1 Whenever "the Kings" have to do a certain act according to the Code, one King is enough to do this act unless it is stated otherwise. 2.1.2 Each King has the right to know about any decision and legal act that the other King did and he has the right to annul his decisions as long as it's still possible. 2.1.3 '''The Kings ultimately have to protect and support the Corsairs and not do them any harm. Anything that is considered by a Corsair as seriously harmful should be addressed by the Kings. '''2.2 Inheritance 2.2.1 If the position of King is freed the formal King may appoint one successor. In order for the successor to assume the position of King he has to be approved by the other King. If the other King has also been removed then he must be approved by the other King's successor. 2.2.2 If the Brethren Council exists then in order for a successor to assume the position of King he has to be approved in the Brethren Council by an unanimous vote. 2.3 Brethren Council 2.3.1 The Brethren Council may exist only if there are at least 4 active Corsairs who wish to participate in it, and it consists of all the Corsairs and the two Kings. 2.3.2 The Brethren Council may assemble in the server, in a chat or in any other place where Umbarrim can speak freely. 2.3.3 In a vote, the Brethren Council makes a poll about a certain subject and checks the answers of all its participants. The poll may be taken over a long period of time, in which case members of the Brethren Council may be addressed personally on the subject by other members of the Council. 2.3.4 A vote in the Brethren Council cannot be concluded until all of the members of the Council either vote or abstain. 2.3.5 A vote in the Brethren Council passes if at least 50% of the votes are in favor of it, unless stated otherwise. 2.4.6 If an Umbarrim cannot participate in an activity of the Brethren Council then they have the right to be informed of it and its content by someone who was at the activity. 2.4.7 The authority of the Brethren Council extends to laws 1.1.2, 2.2.2. 2.4.8 The Brethren Council may assemble only if the Kings approve it and are present in it. 3. Rights & Privileges 3.1 Rights of Corsairs 3.1.1 Every Corsair has the right to a private home and to privacy in it 3.1.2 Every Corsair has the right to be treated with respect by other Corsairs. 3.1.3 Every Corsair has the right to travel freely throughout the realm and enjoy its plenty. 3.1.4 Every Corsair has the right to have liberty: speak however and do whatever he wants as long as he doesn't harm other Corsair while doing so. 3.1.5 Every Corsair has the right to participate in the Brethren Council if it exists. 3.1.6 Every Corsair has the right to complain to the Kings if one of his rights is being harmed. 3.1.7 The rights of a Corsair may be annulled by the Kings' judgment if he breaks one of the Code. 3.2 Privileges of the Kings 3.2.1 The two Kings of Umbar have the total authority in managing diplomatic relations with other factions. If a foreign faction wishes to negotiate with Umbar it has to negotiate with the Kings. 3.2.2 Only the Kings may sign pacts, alliances, foreign deals or declare a formal declaration of war. 3.2.3 Anyone who wishes to become a Corsair has to gain the approval of the Kings. If Corsairs wish to recruit new members themselves they have to notify the Kings before the recruitment process is complete so that the Kings may give them their approval. 3.2.4 The Kings have the privilege of knowing about any build that Umbarrim build in the realm and the right to enter through its front gate. 3.2.5 The Kings chase down and put to justice those who break the Code. 3.2.6 The Kings of Umbar lead the Umbarrim in any war or skirmish that Umbar faces. 3.2.7 The Kings of Umbar may grant a Corsair some of their power in a certain field so that he may help them execute their authority. 4. '''Criminal Laws '''4.1 Murder is an unlawful killing done without the other's consent. Murder of a surrendered enemy is not allowed. 4.2 '''Slaughter is the act of killing livestock or soldiers that are owned by another without his knowledge or consent. '''4.3 '''Theft is an unlawful taking of another's property without his knowledge or consent. '''4.4 Grief is the malicious destruction of another's build without his knowledge or consent. 4.5 '''Treason is the act of betraying Umbar by either undermining the Kings' authority, trying to demolish Umbar, or helping a foreign power to get an advantage over Umbar by revealing classified information to them, allowing them into restricted areas, supplying them in times of war and any other offense that may be considered by the Kings as a betrayal. Ranks Low ranked members of the faction of Umbar are '''Corsairs of Umbar. They use the in-game title "Corsair". Mariners of Umbar have the same rights as corsairs. They use the in-game title Mariner. To gain these titles and membership in Umbar 100 Near Harad alignment is required. To become Corsairs or Mariners, recruits have to contact a King of Umbar or an Heir of Umbar and swear allegiance to the Kings. The title Black Numenorean '''is used by members with a backstory/RP character or members with a Royal title. (This is because Black Numenoreans are supposed to be very few and rare.) Black Numenoreans without a Royal Title still has the same rights as any other corsair or mariner. The '''Heirs of Umbar '''are the ones who are in charge when the kings are away/busy or are inactive. The crowns of the kings will be passed down to the heirs when they decide to recign from leadership. They are chosen by the current kings. The '''Kings of Umbar are the monarchs that rule over Umbar in a Duunvirate (Dual Monarchy). They use the "Umbar" title in-game. All in-game titles worn by faction members are advised to be dark grey. Royal Titles Royal titles are granted by the Kings to certain Corsairs who have shown great diligence and loyalty. The bearer of a royal title carries authority in a certain area and he helps the Kings execute their authority in that area. Here is the list of the possible royal titles and their holders: * Marshal: 'In charge of waging war and hunting invaders and enemies of the crown alongside the Kings, as well as managing recruits. ''- Currently held by 'Dhakvul'' * Diplomat: In charge of carrying messages to other factions, obtaining useful information and negotiating alongside the Kings. * Royal Builder: '''In charge of building big projects for the faction. * '''Food Taster: In charge of tasting the Kings' food so they won't die of poisoning or poor culinary skills. * Court Jester: '''In charge of jesting around. * '''Master of the Royal Oliphaunts: '''This title pretty much speaks for itself. * '''High Melkor Priest: In charge of the cult of Melkor, he/she is also the leader of the priests and cultists. - Currently held by '''lavkin1' Members * '''Kvesir', Iron King of Umbar * Dolgukhor, Salt King of Umbar * Dhakvul, Marshal and Iron Heir of Umbar * lavkin1, High Melkor Priest and Salt Heir of Umbar * Cathka (aka Reich), Adherent of [[Dhakvul|'Dhakvul']] * BlackPhantom31, Gatekeeper of Umbar * 1flareon, Corsair of Umbar * SkoomA12, Corsair of Umbar * Shinare, Mariner of Umbar * TheFriky, Corsair of Umbar * Corfi, Corsair of Umbar * ApolloSupport1, Corsair of Umbar * Warspite24, Corsair of Umbar * Chordusia, Mariner of Umbar Religion Melkor cult: The main and only religion in Umbar, they believe that Melkor was the true creator of Arda and was betrayed by the Valar, who cast him down and invented the myth of Erú to undermine him. It was Melkor who created Orc-kind out of his goodness, along with Troll-kind, Warg-kind, Spider-kind, and others, with the help of the Umaiar, the lesser gods. In response the Valar and their Maia servants created Elves, Men, and the filthy Dwarves to cast their lord down. In the end the traitors succeeded, banished Melkor's body, and slew many of his lesser gods. There's an altar in his honour at The City of Umbar to make sacrifices to him. The cult leader is Melkor's High priest. Category:Faction Category:Evil Category:Men Category:Harad